


take me

by panshambles



Series: Minutt for minutt [6]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgy, Praise Kink, Sex Party, Voyeurism, safe sex, so much voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panshambles/pseuds/panshambles
Summary: AU where Even never went to Nissen, and Isak went to NTNU while Jonas went to UiO (where he met Even & became buds). Now, in their mid-20s, they're all united when Isak returns to Oslo and gets an invite to a sex party.





	take me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skamsnake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/gifts), [NeonViolet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonViolet/gifts), [coolauntskam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolauntskam/gifts).



> Everyone is feeling a little down and exhausted and morose because of having to say goodbye to so many good people after the (by all accounts, amazing) High on Skam con. So I decided to write an orgy fic. I have a reputation to uphold, after all.
> 
> I hope this brings a smile to your face. Or at least a delicious feeling in your happy places.
> 
> Special thank you to skamsnake for reading this over, and for being an angel/monster/cupcake.
> 
> [For anyone wondering where the fuck my wip updates are: I’m finishing the Big Bang fic at the moment, then I’m going to post the final chapter of /til slutt, and finally, get back to /arwt. Thanks for being so patient with me <3]
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3 This is specially for the dream team tabithaanne8 and coolauntskam and skamsnake and all their hard work for the High on Skam con. And also for being babes in general.

Some catchy hip hop song is playing from Jonas’ speakers, and Isak is bopping his head in time. That’s how he knows he’s already a little tipsy. He feels like he’s floating when he closes his eyes, and he’s already flowing along with the music and the beer, wherever they’re taking him next. As a kind of white noise, he can hear Magnus get increasingly histrionic about something, while Mahdi laughs, and Jonas talks at Even over them.

And-- oh, yeah. Even.

Isak opens his eyes, and fixes them immediately on him, sitting on the opposite side of the table, sipping from his can of Tuborg, because even though they’re all in their mid-20s now, and not teenagers, their taste is still terrible. 

‘I can’t believe Isak’s finally fucking here,’ Jonas says, and it’s the mention of his name that makes Isak pay attention.

‘Trondheim couldn’t handle him,’ Magnus announces, and Isak laughs, lets the compliment wash over him with a pleasant buzz.

‘And I couldn’t handle being in a place that’s a third the size of Oslo. Well, in particular, I couldn’t handle there being only  _one_ reliable gay bar,’ Isak admits with a grimace, thumbing at the ringpull on his can.

‘Is it because you ran out of twinks?’ Magnus asks, and Mahdi punches him in the arm.

‘Seriously?’ Mahdi says, annoyed, but before Magnus can reply, Even interjects. 

‘Yeah, Isak,’ Even says, and his eyes are half-lidded, his voice low, though he’s still grinning, ‘Are the rumours true? Were you the Infamous Top of NTNU?’

Isak scoffs and rolls his eyes. It’s a question far too close to home. He doesn’t want Even — figure in all his wet dreams — to know about his admittedly fucked-up views about his sexuality.

‘Well, we all know Isak’s mantra,’ Mahdi sighs, and Isak prays he doesn’t let it slip. He doesn’t want Even to see this side of him.

‘What’s Isak’s mantra?’ Even asks, and Isak’s heart drops.

‘ “I take. I’m never taken,"’ Magnus recites, and Even’s eyebrows jump up, while Jonas groans in second-hand embarrassment, and Isak wishes he could disappear.

Mahdi laughs his wonderful loud laugh, and Isak feels a pang in his chest when he remembers how much he’s missed hearing it, how much he’s missed the boys while he was studying in Trondheim. It’s like they’re all back in Nissen for a moment, and nothing’s changed. That’s something he’s valued so much in his friendships with Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi. They might not talk for months and months on end, but when he got back on the phone, or flew home for the holidays, and spoke to them again, it was like no time had passed. They were still his best friends.

The only real change is Even. 

He went to Bakka, and Isak never knew him until Jonas started talking about this guy in one of his political anthropology electives at UiO, who had great weed, and got him free coffee at KB. It wasn’t long til Jonas and Even were close friends.

And now, two years later, Isak was still dealing with the crush he’d had since he first met Even.

‘Where are your flatmates?’ Mahdi asks, and Jonas rolls his eyes, a trait Even maintains he picked up from Isak. Isak loves that Even notices stuff like that. And it just makes his hopeless crush all the more unbearable.

‘Mikael is having dinner at his mormor’s place,’ Jonas explains, ‘and Mutta is waxing his butthole in the bathroom.’

A very loud and affronted shriek of ‘Fy faen, Jonas!’ comes from the bathroom just at that moment, and the ring of boys at the kitchen table burst into applause and laughter.

‘Why is he doing that?’ Magnus asks, shock on his face, as much as in the sudden high pitch of his voice.

‘He’s going to a sex party tomorrow,’ Jonas says, nonchalantly. 

‘A … what?’ Isak repeats, glancing around at the boys. Jonas and Even seem unperturbed, where Magnus and Mahdi are, thankfully, as confused as Isak.

‘Our friend Emil hosts sex parties sometimes,’ Even explains, and keeps his eyes fixed on Isak. The attention is heady, and Isak imagines for a second what it would be like to have such a casual excuse to hit on Even, finally.

‘Emil?’ Isak repeats, grasping onto that detail to pull him back from the fantasy. He looks to Jonas. ‘The guy who asked you out a while ago?’

Jonas shrugs. ‘Yeah, he’s chill. But he’s keen to get me there, so he’s invited Even, and Mutta. Hence, the waxing.’

Isak smiles at him, and sees Jonas try to will away the blush. He knows Jonas’ tells by now, but he also knows Jonas wouldn’t want him to broadcast it to the rest of the boys. So Isak suppresses his smile and turns his attention to Even, instead. 

‘Is  _your_ butt ready?’ he asks, lacing it with as much innuendo in his tone as in his words.

Even licks his lips after taking a long sip of beer, and smiles flirtatiously at Isak, before he leans back in his chair and spreads his legs, just enough to be outrageous. 

‘Always,’ he says, and Magnus coughs pointedly at the sexual tension, before Jonas loudly asks where the rest of the beer is, and they refocus on a new game of Kings.

 

* * *

 

 

**føkking even**

  


_hey_

_you get home alright?_

 

_aw_

_grumpy Valtersen wants to know if I’m alright_

 

_actually I want something_

 

_yeah ok, that makes more sense_

 

_so_

_that party you’re going to tomorrow_

 

_yes_

 

_can you bring plus ones_

 

_theoretically_

_depends on the 1_

 

_I have not waxed my butthole_

_if that’s what you’re asking_

 

_I wasn’t_

_but good to know_

_I actually meant_

_it depends on if the person is just a 1_

_or The One_

 

_nvm i take it back_

 

_I was led to believe that:_

_You take_

_You’re never taken_

 

_oh christ_

_please forget about that_

_fucking magnus_

 

_honestly i’m just playing with you_

_if you wanna come, you’re welcome_

_in fact you can come as many times as you want_

 

_I’m rolling my eyes_

_but_

_noted_

 

_you ever been to one of these before?_

 

_no, tbh_

_how exactly is this supposed to work?_

 

_so I’ll tell emil you want in_

_he’ll annoy me for a picture because_  
_he’s already heard about you_

_then he’ll say yes, of course_

 

_you’re so sure_

 

_valtersen, look in a mirror_

_of course he’ll say yes_

_the party itself starts pretty chill_

_we’ll have a joint_

_then Emil rolls out some prepared chat about_

_consent_

_triggers_

_safe words_

_kinks_

_& safe sex_

_then we usually start with just 1-on-1_

_and if people wanna engage with more than 1, they ask_

_it’s v.open and safe_

 

_what if all your friends are gross_  
_and a major turn-off_

 

_then i guess you & i are gonna fuck_

 

_you’re so sure_

 

_ouch_

_ice-cold isak_

_… but actually i didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable_

_I’m just trying to overtly indicate how_  
_much my dick would like to be in your ass_

_or how much my ass would like to host your dick_

 

_HOST_

_jfc_

 

_yeah, my ass is very accommodating_

_jsyk_

 

_Ok i know this is meant to be hot_  
  
_but honestly i’m just envisioning your ass_  
_as a cartoon with its own arms and legs_  
  
_and it’s wearing an apron, carrying a tray of cookies,_  
_and i cannot stop laughing_

 

_you are KILLING my vibe_

_but i like making you smile, so I’ll take it_

 

_ugh i liked it better when you were_  
_clumsily trying to flirt with me_

 

_hey isak?_

 

_what_

 

_I would like to extend to you_

_an invitation_

 

_hold up_

_if this is what i think it is_

 

_to the pants party_

 

_fucking hell_

 

_the party…_

_the pants… party with the pants_

 

_I’m not indulging you_

 

_THERE IS A PARTY IN MY PANTS_

_AND YOU ARE INVITED_

 

_just send me the address, asshole_

 

_anything for you <3_

 

* * *

 

Emil’s apartment is an old-money Frogner apartment, but newly refurbished in minimalist Scandi style. He’s cleared out the living room, so it’s full of soft spaces, like the pull-out sofa, the thick pile of duvets on the floor, the cushioned corners, and the futon. Each of them are covered in sheets — Isak’s impressed with Emil’s fastidious preparation. On most of these there are piles of condom packets and lube bottles, too, scattered around. He’s fully set up the room for this purpose, with only dim lighting from fairy lights and a small, warm lamp in the corner, and some candles on top of the bookshelf.

After Emil opened the door, and embraced Isak in a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Isak knew in an instant he was in for an interesting night — everything about Emil’s demeanour spoke to self-assurance and profound sex appeal. Emil undressed Isak with just a glance up and down, but then smiled politely, asked him to take his shoes off, and ushered him into the kitchen to meet the rest of the attendees — Even, Jonas, Mutta, Mikael, and Emil’s close friend Håkon.

The short induction chat, which goes exactly as Even had described, serves to relax a lot of Isak’s nerves about it. He finds out Jonas has a new kink: choking. Isak remembers some drunken nights with Jonas when they were still at Nissen, just casually hooking up while they both figured their sexualities out, and back then, Jonas’ main hair trigger was anyone touching his balls. Isak wonders if that still does it for him.

He finds out that Håkon (who tends to be a dom) has a watersports kink, but no-one else present is willing to engage him on that — which he takes like a champ, and the conversation moves on. Emil’s a sub, Mutta has a mouth kink, while Mikael is into feminization and brought his own lace panties for the occasion.

They all turn to Isak then, who outlines how his primary turn-on is rimming — giving, only — and that he’s a voyeur, so would like to watch first before doing anything. Plus, it gives him a chance to settle into this strange dynamic.

Then, it’s Even turn to share. The hairs on Isak’s arms stand up in anticipation.

‘I’m vers,’ Even begins, ‘but I tend to prefer being a little bit dominating. Nothing wild. I just really like making people lose control a bit, when they fall apart because of what I’m doing to them. In a great way.’

Isak can’t help the way he automatically resists that idea. But, a twist of curiosity grows when he considers how it would be to fall apart on Even’s dick. To finally let someone do that to him. 

After Emil walks everyone through the different spaces in the apartment — the living room is the sex room, the bathroom is next door to it, the bedroom is for rest only, the kitchen is for refreshments — and the condoms and lube which are compulsory for anyone engaging in any sex acts, they all go to the living room, settle down, while Emil puts on a playlist. 

They pass around a blunt, helping to relax any lingering nerves, and then Isak watches as everyone falls into natural couples:

Mutta, lying next to Håkon on the pull-out sofa, begins to kiss Håkon's neck, and slides down to open his jeans. Mikael starts to lick into Even’s mouth where they’re sitting in the cushioned corner. Jonas and Emil start to grind on each other on the duvets on the floor. Isak observes them all from the futon, as he futilely holds on to a bottle of lube in his right hand and wonders when it’s appropriate for him to start jerking off.

He settles into it the more the others do — he enjoys watching Jonas’ shoulders strain through his white t-shirt as he holds himself over Emil and starts to gently dry-ride him. Emil, too, is flushed, and his dark locks are starting to stick to his temples, his brown eyes wide as they look up at Jonas. Emil’s hands grip at Jonas’ hips and he lets out small, strained moans with every grind.

Mutta’s right hand is trailing down Håkon's zipper, and the more he drags it down the more Isak realises Håkon is going commando, and that Håkon's ginger hair is ginger… everywhere. It’s such a riot of colour against his pale skin, and soon Mutta catches sight of it too — he lets out a giggle and rakes his fingers through it, then cups his hand around Håkon's swelling dick. 

‘What’s so funny?’ Håkon asks, in his thick Swedish accent.

‘Your carpets match your drapes,’ Mutta replies, quietly, through a wide smile.

Håkon scoffs in faux-indignance and then brings Mutta back into a deep kiss, and Isak is turned on from watching that alone, the way their tongues meet and their lips caress. He notices Håkon's strong arms, and Mutta’s pronounced adam’s apple, and the surprising beauty in the contrast of their looks — Mutta’s dark hair and eyes, Håkon's pale skin and shock of red hair. 

That’s when Isak realises he’s already got a hand cupped around his bulge, and he’s rubbing enthusiastically, allowing himself to whine a bit when he sees Mutta falls to his knees on the floor, and then kneels between Håkon's spread legs.

But Isak is distracted by the sound of Mikael’s moans, from the corner, when Even latches on to his neck, while his left hand sneaks under his shirt and he begins to tweak one of Mika’s nipples. The sight makes Isak break out in a sweat. He wants Even’s hands on him, he wants Even’s mouth on him, he wants  _Even_. And watching him do this to Mika, who’s changed into his black lace panties and pink crop top, fills Isak’s head with a cloud of desire, and he feels how he falls back into a primal, heady need for release.

He’s had enough of jeans, now. He unbuttons them, pushes them down his legs, and throws them over the side of the futon. His dick is already hard inside his briefs, and a wet spot is forming near the waistband. It feels more exposing than anything else Isak’s experienced so far in the room.

A rising volume of whines, moans, and sighs comes from Emil — whose legs are now wrapped around Jonas’ hips — and from Mikael — whose hand is creeping under Even’s waistband — and from Mutta — whose lips are wrapped around Håkon's cock (which, Isak notices with happy relief, is wrapped in a condom), and he’s slowly taking more and more of it in.

The outrageous exposure of it makes Isak’s blood boil — he’s so overwhelmed, and aroused, and intrigued. Seeing so many of his hot friends in various states of undress, and pleasure, and abandon, sets a fire under his skin, and he wants, and wants, and wants. He wonders how far they’ll go, how much they’ll do, how much he will watch. He realises that he wouldn’t even mind if he doesn’t sleep with anyone tonight, he’s so affected by simply observing them and having the freedom to touch himself there. 

He watches Mutta deepthroat Håkon, the slurps and gags being far too arousing considering how gross they should be, and then how Emil, at the same time as dry-humping Jonas, snakes a hand into Mutta’s hair and guides him over. 

It’s not long before Mutta is tearing open two condoms, one for Emil, and one for Jonas, and is taking them both in his mouth, alternating between them, while they exchange panting open-mouthed kisses on the duvets. 

Håkon, meanwhile, has wandered over to Even and Mikael, and is jerking them both off, kissing them in turn, while Mikael curls his fingers around Håkon's ass and ventures between his cheeks.

Mutta blows Emil so good that he comes, surprising everyone, and he laughs it off, only mildly embarrassed. It relaxes Isak to see how Jonas and Mutta laugh too, and just like that the room is even more comfortable. Isak realises with another pleasing thrill that the condom makes clean-up that much easier, as Emil takes it off, ties it up, and drops it in a bin that’s clearly been placed in the room for this purpose.

Jonas, though, cups his hand around Mutta’s jaw and leaves a deep kiss on his lips, as a gentle reminder. He turns to look at Emil, and in a voice Isak’s never heard before, says, ‘You taste good on him, baby.’ 

It’s so unexpected and filthy that Isak takes in a sharp breath, and he catches Even’s eye, too, where he’s focused on the words that just fell from Jonas’ lips. And just like that — everyone is hot all over again.

Mutta groans, and kisses down Jonas’ chest, a sight Isak simply can’t look away from, and then Mutta is licking along his shaft, as his other hand tugs at his balls — to which Jonas whimpers and shivers — and then Mutta is taking his full length into his mouth, ‘til his nose is smushed against Jonas’ belly.

Emil is watching with rapt interest, and occasionally touching Mutta’s lips, his cheeks, his hair, whispering praise: ‘Your mouth was made for this wasn’t it? You take him so good, darling.’ Mutta moans appreciatively, while Jonas grabs onto his shoulders and lets out a wail, as he deepthroats him again.

The sight is so perfectly extracted from Isak’s wet dreams that he can barely breathe. He whips off his t-shirt and briefs, and rolls a condom on so he doesn’t have to worry about clean-up. He squirts some lube into his hand, finally wrapping it around himself, and the pressure is exhilarating. He can’t help the moan he lets out at the feeling, and he catches Even’s eye as he does, feeling the heaviness of his gaze on him. Even is touching himself, too, as Håkon straddles Mika and dry-rides him. But Even’s not looking at them anymore — his full attention is centred on Isak’s hand, around Isak’s dick. Even licks his lips and bucks his hips a little, his breathing heavier with every stroke.

Isak adjusts his position on the futon, turning a little more, so he can spread his legs right in front of Even. He wants him to know. He wants him to see. At the movement, Even groans and strokes his cock faster, his tongue peeking out between his lips, like he’s unconsciously dying to taste. 

But then, from the duvets, Jonas lets out a high-pitched whine, and suddenly he’s coming into the condom, too. Mutta pulls back, looking surprised and then incredibly pleased with himself, and Isak laughs. ‘Fuck, man, you’re a menace!’

‘Can anyone last when you’re sucking them off?’ Even jokes, and Mutta smirks back at him, confident and sexier than Isak’s ever seen him.

‘Care to find out?’ Mutta asks, and nods to the empty pull-out sofa bed. Even grins and jumps to his feet, pulling Mutta up too as he approaches, and then guides them both onto the sofabed, right across from Isak.

Emil and Jonas take a rest, looking up at Mutta and Even on the sofabed: Jonas cuddles into Emil from behind, occasionally caressing his thighs and his waist, leaving soft nips and kisses on his neck. 

Isak’s attention, though, is focused on Mutta’s lips, sucking around Even’s nipple, as his other hand searches for a condom. He soon finds a spare one on the bed, then opens the packet, unwraps it down Even’s dick, and recommences kissing his nipple.

Isak’s holding his breath, and his hand has stopped moving on his dick, because he wants to draw this out. He wants to enjoy it. The sight of Even’s body, so naked and pliant and flushed, makes Isak desperate to touch. But for now, he loves watching Mutta’s hand around Even’s hard dick — and,  _fuck_ , Isak realises, Even’s dick is so thick and long when it’s hard. Mutta’s hair starts to stick to his forehead. Even turns his head to lick into Mutta’s mouth, sucking his lower lip, nibbling at it, and letting out soft moans when Mutta twists his hand.

They sound so good. Emil, still little spoon to Jonas on the duvets, looks up at them and says, ‘Come on! We were promised a BJ!’

Even laughs out loud, and Jonas gently pushes Emil as castigation for his rudeness. Mutta pulls back from kissing Even’s neck and raises an eyebrow at Emil. ‘You that eager to see me with a cock in my mouth, hmm?’

‘Yes,’ Emil confirms, his hand reaching back to caress Jonas’ ass, ‘now get on with it.’

Briefly, Mutta’s attention is drawn to the cushioned corner, where Mika is fingering Håkon, and Isak follows his gaze. But as much as he wants to watch that, he wants to see Mutta on Even’s dick even more. 

Mutta smiles back at Emil, sends him a wink that makes Isak more turned on still, and then he gets on all fours, leans over, kissing down Even’s chest, abs, and finally noses against his hard dick. Even draws his bottom lip into his mouth and closes his eyes, tipping his head back already in pleasure. Mutta strokes down his thighs with both hands, and then licks along his shaft, circling the head, and Even lets out a high-pitched whine, his right arm coming up to caress along Mutta’s ass. 

‘Suck it,’ Isak says, and he can’t believe he’s just let that slip. Mutta and Even’s eyes fix on him, and then Even keeps them there, while Mutta takes his dick in his mouth. And Isak stares right back as Even lets out a deep moan, still keeping the stare. Isak tightens his grip on his dick, and starts stroking again, when a stream of precome starts to come out. He’s whimpering already at the feeling of how sensitive his cockhead is, how it’s wet and thick with arousal. 

Even’s eyes close again when Mutta starts to choke on him, slurping and gagging. Isak whines at the sight, and then notices how Jonas gets more and more into it, as he starts to grind up against Emil.

‘So good,’ Isak says, again, and Even moans louder, his legs trembling. Mutta, too, hums as he takes Even’s cock deeper, and Isak can’t remember feeling this frantic. Emil is getting hard again, he notices, and Jonas is stroking his erection gently.

Even starts to buck his hips. They both groan as the blowjob gets sloppier, hotter, more desperate — and Isak is a mess, too, his own dick thrusting up into his hand as he sees Even get more and more aroused. He wants to do so much to him, he wonders how it would feel to have Even’s naked body along his own. And just as that thought occurs, Mutta deepthroats Even again, and Even lets out a wail, starts muttering praise, ‘ _Yes_ , baby, oh god, you-- you take me so good--’

And the dirty talk serves to make Isak fall apart; he moans loudly, dragging his other hand between his thighs, and lets his fingers touch his taint, rub along it, towards his rim. 

‘Yeah, just-- just like that,’ Even directs, his eyes on Isak’s hands. And Isak obliges: he touches his rim and starts to circle it, and his whole body is alight with need, now. He groans and sighs and shivers, and he hears Mutta moan and gag around Even’s dick. Opening his eyes, he looks over to see how Even’s gaze is firmly on him, probably hasn’t moved. And Mutta is sucking like he’s afraid to stop. Isak makes a drawn-out sound of desperation, and pushes his finger past his rim, speeding up his stroking.

Even winds a hand into Mutta’s hair, fucking his mouth, and the noises become more obscene still. Isak is staring, can’t look away, and is close-- so close-- when Even lets out these impulsive  _uh uh uh_ sounds, and he knows, he knows they’re gonna make each other cum.

Isak speeds up the hand on his dick, curls his finger in his ass, and Even says, through his own groans, ‘That’s my-- good boy-- unh-- unh-- let your pretty cock cum--’

And that does it. Isak yells a broken groan, and feels himself fall from the floating feeling, straight into an explosive coldness through his body, followed by a hot flash, and he spills into the condom, coming and coming and coming. It’s prolonged by the unmistakable sound of Even orgasming, too, letting out a gravelly moan, and heavy breaths, as he comes down.

Jonas hops up from the floor, and grabs Mutta’s face with one hand, leaving a deep kiss on his lips, and then straddles him, bringing Mutta’s hands to his ass. 

Emil watches, then sits up, seeming to consider joining in, but then he turns around, focusing his attention on Isak. Though Isak sees it, he looks over to Even, still panting and hot, and looking right back at him — and Isak knows that before the night is over, he  _has_ to touch him. Even seems to have the same thought, as he straightens up, about to approach, but out of nowhere, Håkon appears in Isak’s field of vision, and straddles Even’s hips, muttering a request for fingering.

Isak shrugs off his disappointment. He’s content to watch Even fuck someone else. But damnit, he’s next. 

That’s when Emil stands up and sits next to Isak on the futon, and says, ‘It’s hot hearing you get all bossy. What are you, a Scorpio or something?’

It’s a pointless joke but it helps ease the tension in Isak’s body anyway, and he lets out a chuckle. ‘Gemini/Cancer cusp, actually,’ he says.

‘Oooh what are your rising and moon signs?’ Emil asks.

‘Oh,’ Isak says, pausing to think about it, ‘my old flatmate told me this once. I think I’m a … Sagittarius rising, and a Libra moon?’

‘Sagittarius rising … so, you’re kind of a nerd, huh?’

Isak scoffs. ‘As if. None of this astrology shit is true.’

‘Ok well that’s obviously a yes,’ Emil says, with a smile, ‘and a Libra moon. Hmm. A romantic, I think. Though that Gemini sun sign keeps everyone guessing.’

He’s not sure how Emil knows how to infer all of this from the arbitrary alignment of the planets at the time of his birth, but it’s a little frightening how accurate it seems to be. Isak rolls his eyes, and then looks down and realises he’s still got the used condom on. It’s uncomfortable now, and he grimaces. 

Emil follows his gaze and laughs. ‘Want me to take care of that for you?’

Isak glances back at him and sees the humour in his eyes. But also the hint of desire. So Isak nods, and Emil reaches his hand out, caresses his thigh, and inches closer. When his fingers touch Isak’s dick, he brings his other hand over to unroll the condom, very slowly, and then tie it and chuck it in the trash. Isak turns his head to thank him, but Emil leans in and kisses him, instead.

And Emil is a damn good kisser, Isak realises. He tastes good — like chocolate and cinnamon — and he’s warm, soft, enthusiastic. But Isak feels that recurrent need to take charge, to not let anyone get him vulnerable, so he pushes at Emil til he’s on his back, and starts to kiss and nip at his neck. Now he’s got a hot body beneath him, he remembers how badly he wants it. Watching isn’t enough anymore.

Emil moans at a volume that Isak loves, but he wants to show off. So he leans down and whispers in his ear, ‘Moan louder. Let them know how much you like it.’ Then Isak licks along the shell of his ear and sucks a bruise beneath it. Emil complies, happily, and brings their hips together, grinding up against him.

‘You have a dental dam anywhere?’ Isak asks, next, and the question makes Emil’s eyes widen in arousal. He nods, and leans over the side of the futon, scrambling around the pile of contraception until he finds one. 

‘You… are you going to rim me?’ he asks, and Isak sends him a sly wink, and nods.

Then he looks at the packet Emil just handed him. ‘Strawberry flavour? Really?’

‘They usually only come flavoured. Is that ok?’

Isak smiles and nods. ‘Of course. I just-- now I’m never gonna be able to eat bløtkake the same way again.’

Emil lets out a huge laugh and hides his face in Isak’s neck. Isak can’t help but laugh, either. And he’s surprised at how easy it is to be with Emil, how quickly he feels comfortable like this. And it turns him on even more.

‘Hey,’ he whispers, and Emil looks up, still smiling. 

‘Raise your legs for me,’ Isak orders, and Emil grins wider.

Flat on his back, Emil lifts his knees ‘til they’re at his chest, and grabs onto the back of his knees before Isak has to tell him. Isak leaves a sweet kiss on his shin as a reward. He opens the dental dam, rubs some lube on Emil’s rim, and then puts the dam to it, and starts licking.

Isak knows he’s good at rimming. He knows he can make people scream with just his tongue. And for Emil, he doesn’t hold back.

Within minutes, Emil is tearing up, a few rolling down his cheeks as he whines and wails out his pleasure. Isak has lost track of what else is happening in the room, he’s focused entirely on making Emil tremble under his lips. And it’s working.

Emil is writhing, yelling, moaning like he couldn’t care less about who hears. And that’s when Isak also hears mumbled, strained encouragements from others in the room, who, he realises, must be watching.

‘Fuuuck, that mouth--’

‘Yeah, eat that ass, baby--’

‘Pretty boy--’

Emil grabs hold of Isak’s hair with both hands and  _yanks_  it, and Isak’s never had anyone do that before. The initial sharp pain is overwhelmed by a wave of pleasure, and it’s magnified when Isak hears the sound of hot breaths and jerking off. He starts to fully feel how all eyes are on him, on his mouth, and he revels in being the exhibitionist for once — he wonders how much Even is getting from this, and it sets a twitch in his hands.

Emil is getting louder, and his thighs are trembling, and he’s losing his breath — and Isak knows he’s about to make him come untouched. In that moment of equal excitement and nervousness, Isak pushes harder with his tongue, really lets Emil feel it everywhere, and as a final edge, he reaches around Emil’s legs to gently touch up his chest, and let his fingers find the hard nipples, and flick, once, twice — and that does it for Emil. His back arches, he lets out a keening wail, and shoots cum up his stomach, and it pools there, and keeps coming. He shivers through his orgasm, panting, and running his hands through Isak’s hair.

‘Jesus,’ Isak hears from across the room, and finally he pulls back from Emil’s ass to see Mikael reverse-cowgirl on top of Håkon in the corner, both of them staring his way. Jonas and Mutta are on the sofabed, each with a hand on the other’s dick, stroking furiously. Even sits on the duvets, staring up at Isak, while he plunges two fingers in his ass.

Isak lets out a gentle laugh, enjoying how much his skills have set off the rest of the boys, and catches his breath for a few minutes, while Emil lies back, an arm thrown over his eyes, as he gently comes down from his high. Isak leaves a kiss on his thigh and asks if he wants a drink. Sitting up, Emil smiles at him, shakes his head, and gives him another kiss. When Emil leans back, he giggles and scrunches his face up. ‘Damn,’ he says, ‘that really is a sick interpretation of strawberries.’

Isak laughs, too. ‘Yeah, I honestly didn’t really notice. It was like a plastic version of what they taste like.’

‘Isak,’ Mutta groans, with Jonas’ hand still on his dick. Isak glances over, and catches the heated look in his eyes. ‘Come here,’ Jonas adds.

At the same time, Emil slides off the futon and lies next to Even, and Isak bites his lip to stop interjecting. Instead, he steps over them both, and climbs into Mutta’s lap, adding his hand to Jonas’, and starts a hickey on his neck. The taste of sweat is heavenly. 

Soon, he’s two fingers deep in Mutta, while Mutta is two fingers deep in Jonas. He gets lost in the haze of arousal and need between the two of them, letting himself feel nothing but ecstatic pleasure as he rolls a condom on Mutta first, and then himself, and takes Mutta from behind, guiding Mutta into Jonas. 

The combined sex is pure indulgence, filthy and guttural, and he can’t decide where to put his hands — on Mutta’s hips, on Jonas’ waist, in Jonas’ hair… It blends into a frantic push and pull, until Mutta gives in and comes first, followed soon by Isak. 

He and Mutta take turns blowing Jonas until he comes, too.

All the while, Håkon, Emil, Mikael and Even roll around on the duvets in a similar manner — each taking turns with topping and bottoming, 69ing, fingering, and kissing. Isak lets the overwhelming sensual fuckfest happen, lets himself look, lets himself touch, and he accepts that he and Even might not hook up tonight. He’s satisfied with how many times he’s seen Even come from looking at him, anyway.

 

* * *

 

Around midnight, Emil taps out, and drags Jonas into his bedroom across the hallway to sleep. Håkon, taking the cue, asks Mika and Mutta to join him at home, and extend the threesome there. When he turns to Isak and Even, he winks and says, ‘Let’s give these two some privacy.’

Isak frowns at him in question, wondering with a twinge of insecurity if his want was that obvious, but then he notices Even cringe and blush, and he starts to understand. And he starts to tremble in anticipation. 

After they get dressed, exchange hugs, and give playful slaps on the ass as goodbyes, Håkon, Mika and Mutta put their shoes on and leave, not without a number of innuendos and winks as they close the door behind them.

And for the first time, Isak is alone in a room with Even, each wearing only their boxers after the brief interlude of civility, and he doesn’t know how to go back to the liberation of before, of open and accepting desire.

Even seems to infer this from the way Isak can’t look him in the eyes, and he asks, ‘Joint?’

Isak recognises the offer as the icebreaker it is, but he doesn’t want to get high. He doesn’t want anything to mess up his body’s ability to perform, crude and mechanical though it sounds to himself, but he knows he’s risking tiredness and burnout as it is. He knows if they have a joint, they’ll more likely fall asleep than finally act out their desires.

So he settles into his intuition, and he shakes his head, looking at Even through his lashes, biting his lip in clear suggestion. And he firmly says, ‘No. That’s not what I want.’

Even’s eyes drop to his lips. Isak’s not sure who moves first, but the next thing is, he’s inches from Even’s mouth, Even’s hands cup his face, he pushes his hips into Even’s, and finally their lips meet. It’s soft, but desperate — he can feel in Even’s touch how much he wants this, too. And he surrenders to the same feeling.

All thoughts are blanked from his mind. It’s a white sheet, clean and uncomplicated, as he experiences everything only through his body. Even’s hands are warm and big on his face, guiding his jaw this way and that, pulling his cheek back to get deeper into his mouth, caressing him in gentle touches. And Isak is following the pull of his own need as he grinds his hardening cock up against Even’s. The sound of the fabrics rubbing against each other is harsh and dirty, and it makes Isak’s breath stutter. 

Then Even surprises him, and while he continues to kiss Isak, he moves his left hand down his neck, his chest, his hip, then his arm, until it’s holding Isak’s right hand, intertwining their fingers. And that, more than anything, makes Isak feel exposed. It’s a new kind of intimacy, and one that he  _craves_.

The kiss heats up, and Isak needs, wants, more. ‘Put your hands on my ribs,’ Isak says, and Even immediately complies, grabbing him closer; Isak sighs into his mouth, licking and nibbling his lips, letting his fingers drifts down to Even’s waist.

Even guides them towards the sofabed, and Isak resists Even’s attempt to push him down onto his back. Isak tries to push Even over, but Even lets out an adorable giggle and just licks into his mouth with more gusto. Though they’re still kissing, Even lets out a small chuckle and murmurs, ‘Sorry. Forgot.’

Pulling back, Isak looks at him in confusion and asks, ‘Forgot what?’

‘You don’t like to be taken,’ Even says, and there’s no hint of humour this time. Isak’s heart twists in something very much like love, and he feels hot all over.

‘I--’ he starts, and then stops. He tries to figure out how to explain his feelings without killing the mood, and to pinpoint where they come from in the first place.

‘I think I…’ he says again, and Even’s eyebrows raise, just a little, and he glances at Isak’s lips again.

‘You think you might want to try?’ Even asks, and his voice is shot. 

Isak blushes furiously, not fully comfortable showing this amount of vulnerability. He feels like he’s just displayed the softest, weakest part of himself, and Even has all the power to injure it.

‘I know it’s a lot about letting go and trusting,’ Even continues, ‘and knowing that you can relax into it, that you’re not going to be disappointed or hurt by what happens.’

Isak sighs, falling for Even all over again, and shakes his head a little. ‘No,’ he replies, and then corrects himself, ‘I mean, yes, that is what it is. But-- it’s also, just… I automatically resist being the bottom because… I really,  _really_ want it. You know? I want it so fucking much. Too much.’

And fuck, he didn’t mean to tell him that. But the way Even’s looking at him, all kindness and desire, breaks down every single last one of Isak’s walls. And he recognises the longing inside him for Even to see that Isak has chosen  _him_ for this. That he wants  _Even_ to do it.

Even curses under his breath, and closes his eyes, leaning his forehead against Isak’s, and leaves a deep kiss on his lips. Then another. And another.

Before they get carried away, though, Even leans back and whispers with a broken voice, ‘I want to be the one who does it to you. Can I?’

He hasn’t finished speaking before Isak nods, guiding Even’s hands to his ass in clear invitation. Even seems hesitant, still, unsure if Isak really means it. So Isak decides to make it official.

‘Fucking take me, Even.’

 

* * *

 

Right now, there’s no rapture like this. 

Isak closes his eyes and lets the sounds fall from his lips, revelling in the elation of Even’s mouth on his skin, his thighs, his taint. He feels Even’s arm reach out for something (a condom, he assumes) and then he hears the plastic tear, and the sound of lube, and he clenches his fists, knowing he’s about to whine. But then he feels Even’s fingers rub the lube against his rim, and that’s when he realises--  _is he-_ - _?_  Even confirms the thought as he pushes the dental dam over Isak’s rim and starts to lick. 

‘Ohhh, fy faen--’ Isak groans. And Even’s hands caress up and down the sensitive skin of his inner thighs as a kind of reassurance, which serves to make Isak moan even louder. Even is a pro at this, and his aptitude is increased by his sheer  _enthusiasm_  — Isak feels like an ice lolly that Even’s trying to lick up before it melts away. Sweet and delicious. Even keeps humming into his ass, too, like being in between Isak’s legs is the best thing he could ask for. He alternates between feeling up Isak’s thighs and dragging his fingertips along Isak’s taint, balls, dick. 

The fire in Isak’s blood is wild, now, burning through him and setting all his desire alight. He chokes out breaths between moans and sobs of delight, and he has no idea how many times he’s whined Even’s name in pleasured bliss. He’s overwhelmed. He’s shocked by how quickly he’s turned submission under Even’s hands, how he’s so close to begging.

He starts to grind down onto Even’s mouth, feeling the impending release creep up on him — but then Even pulls back. Isak raises his head and looks down at him with an indignant shriek: ‘Where are you going?’

‘I don’t want you to come yet,’ Even says, and he’s smiling so mischievously, Isak is infuriated and even more turned on at the same time. How annoying.

‘But I want to come!’ Isak yells, and Even smiles wider, shaking his head. 

Isak’s mouth drops open in horror before he orders, ‘Put your mouth back on my ass, Even!’ 

Just then, from Emil’s room, they hear a squawk of hilarity — ‘Even, just put him out of his misery.’

Isak freezes at the sound of Jonas’ bored voice, while Even bursts out laughing, bringing both hands to his stomach as he cracks up. Isak hides his face in the duvet and groans in embarrassment, wishing he’d had the sense to keep his voice down. It takes a few minutes for Even to calm down, but when he does, he crawls up Isak’s body and nudges him with his noise.

‘Hey,’ he whispers, and Isak sighs into the duvet cover. 

‘What,’ Isak deadpans.

‘I have a proposition.’

‘It better be fucking good after you killed my orgasm AND my boner,’ Isak grumbles.

‘I was going to suggest that you let me finger you while you suck me off,’ Even says, and with the serenity in his expression, he could just as easily be talking about the weather.

Isak hums happily at the thought of 69ing, and the feeling of Even’s fingers inside him, and the possibilities it yields for what they’ll do after. And there’s nothing he can see to disagree with.

‘Yeah fine,’ he says, and Even scoffs, but kisses his cheek anyway, then his neck, and throat. And Isak tips his head back to enjoy it.

‘In which case,’ Isak mutters, while Even starts on a new hickey — and the possessiveness in that really does a lot for his swelling dick — ‘you should be on your back right?’

Even hums in agreement, but doesn’t move until he’s finished leaving his mark, after which he looks down at it with satisfaction, and then leaves a kiss on Isak’s lips. And another. And another.

While they make out, revelling in the feeling of each other, Even takes his boxers off, finally, and starts to rub his naked body against Isak’s, and they both soon lose their breath, panting heavily and moaning whenever they hit a sensitive spot. It’s as Even licks into Isak’s mouth again that he says, ‘You… are so sexy, Isak. Drive me fucking wild.’

And Isak has no response, except to whine and squirm under the attention, loving it and not knowing how to reply in equal measure. He holds Even closer and then rolls them over, so he’s hovering over him, sucking a hickey into Even’s neck, now. He wants to show a similar possessiveness. He wants Even to wake up tomorrow and think of him.

Once he’s done, Even draws him in for another long kiss, and Isak loses his filter at the feeling of Even’s tongue on his lips: ‘I want you inside me so fucking bad.’

Even groans in a high-pitched way Isak’s never heard before, and he says, ‘Show me that perfect ass.’

The sound of authority in Even’s voice does something to Isak’s insides, and he’s shocked to see a stream of precome drip from his cock onto Even’s stomach. Even feels it too, and glances down to watch it just spill onto him, and he lets out a stuttered groan. ‘Fuck, Isak — so — shit. So fucking hot,’ he mutters, right before he brings his hand between them, and gathers some of it on his finger. When he puts the same finger in his mouth, looking at Isak all the while, Isak drags his hand down Even’s chest until he can grab hold of Even’s cock, and feel the surety of his arousal, the thickness of it heavy and satisfying in his palm.

‘Put this inside me, damnit,’ he croaks out. Unable to wait any longer, Even guides him around, so Isak faces his dick, and Even faces his ass. And Even immediately pushes one finger past his rim, still open and relaxed from his rimjob. Isak loses his breath, and gasps out his pleasure, weakly stroking up and down Even’s dick. When he relaxes under Even’s touch, he reaches across the duvet for a condom, making sure it’s King Size, before quickly opening it and rolling it down Even’s dick. He feels saliva flood his mouth as he holds Even’s rock-hard cock in his hand — Even, too, groans his encouragement, before Isak starts to lick up and down his shaft, cupping his balls, and finally draws it into his mouth.

Blowjobs are something Isak loves to give, too. But this one is somehow more than the others he’s given. His eyes roll back in his head as he takes more and more of Even’s dick, and he moans with the combined pleasure of the weight on his tongue, and the way Even’s fingers curl inside his ass.

He wonders how it’s possible to feel this much, and still be contained in your body. How he hasn’t floated away and disappeared into an ether of absolute ecstasy is a mystery. And yet, it’s not enough. Nowhere near enough. He wants Even to fill up every last inch of him. And not stop til he fucks out every drop of cum he has.

It’s that thought that spurs Isak on, groaning and gulping and sucking until his jaw hurts. And he knows Even is enjoying it, because he’s just monologuing praise, mostly incoherent cursing and pet names.

But then Even drops the dental dam, puts both hands on Isak’s ass cheeks and he says, as clearly as he can, ‘Whoa, baby, stop.’

Immediately Isak pulls back and falls on his side to look back at Even. ‘Is everything ok?’ he asks, worried he’s somehow crossed a line.

Even’s chest is rising and falling rapidly, and his face is bright red, but his smile is wide. ‘OK?’ he repeats, incredulous. ‘I was about to blow my fucking load. Shit. Isak. You’re a walking wet dream, you know that?’

Isak wants to downplay it, laugh it off, but he just blushes coyly under the praise, and wonders where the fuck this part of him has come from. But Even doesn’t seem to mind, as he crawls forward and kisses him deeply, pushing him gently onto his back, pinning his hands to the bed.

‘Rub up on me,’ Isak orders, and Even does, without a moment wasted, grinding their cocks together. But Even’s is wrapped and Isak’s isn’t, and the sensation is odd against his skin. Still, he loves the dirtiness of it, the fact of Even’s nakedness against him.

‘Such a bossy bottom,’ Even says fondly, as he nudges Isak’s legs to spread wider with his own.

Isak rolls his eyes and reaches for Even’s dick, leading it to his rim. He looks up at Even, then, and gauges the response in his eyes. All he sees is rapt attention and desire. Isak tilts his chin and looks at Even through his lashes, again, asking ‘OK?’

Even moans, and kisses him, long and gentle, while he starts to push in. The feeling of Even’s cockhead pressing inside his rim pushes the breath from Isak’s lungs, and he gasps into Even’s mouth, grabbing hold of his back, and Even pauses. ‘Alright, baby?’ he asks.

Nodding immediately, Isak replies, ‘Yeah. Fuck. Just-- so-- fucking good. Keep going.’

Even kisses him again, and thrusts in a little more, and Isak moans deeply, feeling it from his very core. Where Even’s cock is currently squeezing in. He digs his fingernails into the skin of Even’s back and drags them down, knowing he’ll leave scratches, but far too lost in sex to care. Plus, the sound of Even’s responding groan tells him he doesn’t mind.

‘Christ,’ Even mutters into Isak’s neck. ‘I-- I-- fuck. You are, so good, I can’t think.’

Isak nods back, unable to speak, and moves his hands further down til they’re curved around Even’s asscheeks, where he can feel them contract and relax with each thrust. It makes him sweat harder, feeling the proof of Even’s dominance.

But missionary, as good as it is right now, isn’t enough. Isak knows Even won’t reach his prostate in this position. And with all the edging, he wants to get to a place where an orgasm is possible. So he kisses Even again, and murmurs, ‘Can we try doggy style? I want you to hit my sweet spot.’

Even nods and leaves a simple kiss on his lips before he draws out, and helps Isak flip over — though he’s close to boneless with all the sex he’s had — and then Even grabs hold of his hips and pulls them up off the bed. The way he takes control of Isak’s body is too hot to comprehend, so Isak moans uselessly into the duvet and reaches a hand back to grab hold of Even’s thigh, and pull him closer.

‘Good?’ Even asks, his hands massaging Isak’s shoulders. Isak squeezes Even’s leg and then brings his hands back to his sides, when Even starts pressing in again. Soon Isak’s got two fistfuls of the duvet and he’s groaning constantly into the mattress.

‘Look at you,’ Even praises, ‘your ass in the air for me. Such a good boy.’

Isak whines and pushes back against Even, before he moans out, ‘More. More talk like that.’

‘You like praise, huh?’ Even asks, pulling out until just the tip of his dick is inside Isak, right before he shoves it all back in, and Isak yells out a euphoric moan. ‘Yeah, you do. I’ve seen it all night. I’ve seen it for the last two years. You love it.’

The acknowledgement of Even’s interest, his attention, prior to this night, is thrilling, and Isak sighs out a blissful, ‘ _Even_ \-- fuck…’

‘Yeah, that's it, baby,’ Even murmurs, his hands still heavy on Isak’s shoulders, ‘Take it so well. Be good. You’re such a good boy, like this. Always are. It makes me want to just strip you every time I see you-- and take you-- just like this.’

The words make all the blood in Isak’s body rush to his head, but it’s still not  _enough._ Even’s not able to get at his prostate like this much, either, and Isak groans in desperation. 

‘Even-- I-- it’s not--’

‘Not there yet?’ Even asks quietly.

Isak shakes his head, tears slipping from his eyes in futile longing. He just needs to come so fucking badly. He opens his mouth to explain but Even leans over and kisses him, pulling out at the same time, and says, ‘How about you ride me, then? That way you can control it. Would you like that?’

The idea is inspired, Isak realises, and he nods in anguish, while Even kisses him reassuringly. Then Even lies down on his back, and gently guides Isak to roll on top of him. But the time for foreplay is long gone, and Isak is grinding weakly on top of him.

‘C’mon, darling,’ Even whispers, pushing at Isak’s hips, and guiding his dick back to his rim. Isak relaxes at the feeling, and lets out a deep exhale as Even pushes back inside him. It feels so full, so perfect, so satisfying, that he closes his eyes and feels everything in his body like it’s for the first time. His skin is hypersensitive and warm, his face is hot and sticky, his hair damp on his forehead, his hands are pressing down on Even’s chest, his thighs are strong and a little sore across Even’s legs, and his toes are curled already. He breathes in and out, feeling the way Even’s cock moves inside him as he does, and he wants to stay in this feeling forever.

He moves back and forth, first, and loves the way that punches a moan from Even, and then he gathers the confidence to push up on his knees a little, and then sit all the way back down, so that he takes all of Even’s cock. They both groan, overcome, and so turned on it  _hurts_ , and Isak picks up a rhythm that makes him feel like he’s made of diamonds: he rises up a little on his knees again, and then plunges back down, and he knows it’s the right thing, because Even’s cock rubs against his prostate each time. And he can feel the orgasm build in his fingertips, his scalp, the soles of his feet. 

‘Even--’ he gasps.

Even brings his hands to Isak’s thighs and moans back. ‘Yeah. C’mon. That’s my good boy.’

‘Even I’m gonna--’

‘Like this?’ he asks, amazed.

‘Yes, I-- fuck, I--’

‘Oh god, Isak, you sexy fucking tease. Come, come right here, give me everything. Give it to me.’

Isak wails as he plunges back down, riding the life out of them both, not caring about how he must look like this, desperate and wailing. ‘ _Even_ , fuck-- fuck--’

‘You like it, baby, show me how much you do,’ Even groans, right as he thrusts up the next time Isak pushes down, and that’s when Isak flies over the edge.

His vision is glittery at the edges, and he can hear himself scream, he can feel the hot cum spurt out of him, at the same time as he feels Even’s hands tighten on him, and he hears Even’s shout of pleasure. He collapses on top of him, his legs giving out, and his face pressed into Even’s neck, both of them too overwhelmed to speak for a few minutes as their hearts beat out wild patterns against their ribs.

Isak is boneless with fatigue and release, and starts to doze off right there. Even, though, knows he won’t want to wake up covered in stale cum, so he slides from under him, disposes of his own condom, and wipes Isak down with a wet flannel he finds in the kitchen. He knows Emil will be pissed that they didn’t think to put a condom on Isak to minimise the mess, but he can’t find it in him to care. Isak is dozing happily on the duvet, and after he tidies up, he pulls the spare blanket from behind the futon, and covers them both with it, sinking into Isak’s embrace as they both drift off into deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

‘I don’t want you getting any ideas,’ Isak says, as they sit down at the small circular table in the window of KB the following morning.

‘What kind of ideas?’ Even responds, smirking. He slides a fork over to Isak’s side of the table and picks up his own, before taking a part of the apple turnover and bringing it to his mouth.

‘That this is a date,’ Isak clarifies, and Even nods, unperturbed. He knows he’ll have to deal with Isak’s bratiness on occasion, but beneath the facade of indignance he now sees the latent desire. And it makes him  _yearn_.

‘Because,’ Isak continues, ‘I am about to ask you out on a date, and the impact of that will be null and void if we’re already on one.’

The meaning of Isak’s words aren’t apparent at first, as Even’s so taken aback by them. But soon they sink in, and he looks into Isak’s eyes for confirmation. And what he sees there is unabashed, unfiltered surety. 

Even breaks out in a smile. ‘Ok,’ he says.

‘Ok,’ Isak replies, smiling now, too.

‘Ok,’ Even repeats again, and Isak rolls his eyes, taking a forkful of apple turnover and chomping on it.

‘Maybe on our first actual date,’ Even continues, ‘it’ll be your turn to take  _me_.’

Isak chokes on his food, and Even laughs so loudly that he can feel the other customers’ eyes on him. But it’s worth it for the shy smile Isak flashes him afterwards.

 


End file.
